the_adventures_of_luna_and_luanfandomcom-20200214-history
Luan Loud
Cristina Pucelli Monika Kwiatkowska Mika Gan Mor Julia Fölster Irene Multar Leyla Rangel Leslie Lipkins |birthday = 14|fullname = Luan (?) Loud|pets = Charles (dog) Cliff (cat) Geo (hamster) Walt (canary)|inspiration = One of Chris Savino's five sisters|powers = Ventriloquism|friends = Luna Loud Lincoln Loud Leni Loud Mr. Coconuts Colonel Crackers (former)|enemies=Exterminator Tetherby|goal = To be a comedienne|home = 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan|alliance = Luan Out Loud|weapons = Pies}} Luan Loud 'is a main character in ''The Marvelous Adventures of Luna and Luan. Biography Luan is the fourth-oldest child in the Loud family and second youngest of the five older sisters, at 14 years old. Her most annoying habit is telling bad jokes and puns and pulling pranks. Personality Though the fourth-oldest of the Louds, Luan has a goofy personality. Luan is a fun-loving girl with a fondness for comedy and making puns. She loves pulling pranks on her siblings and frequently makes puns for every situation. She has a taste for everything that is related to comedy that includes comedy movies and TV series, clowns, pranks, and funny internet videos. She also likes to record people experiencing funny situations with her camera, but when she does it she asks permission to the person she recorded to allow her to upload the video to her web page or YouTube. Luan already knows that it is not correct uploading videos without permission. She always has a positive and cheerful attitude. She is very optimistic as she likes to support her siblings and especially make them laugh and feel better. In some occasions she can get angry when something "not funny" or annoying happens to her or her siblings; like in "The Sweet Spot" where she fights against the others to obtain the best seat of Vanzilla. No matter how bad is the problem she'll find the funny side of the matter. Nick Description "Luan Loud loves to make people laugh. From whoopee cushions to squirting flowers to her ventriloquist dummy Mr. Coconuts, Luan is ALWAYS ready for the perfect prank. One thing's for sure...nothing gets this Loud down!" Appearance Luan has prominent buck teeth, which sport braces, and light brown hair worn up in a large ponytail by a yellow scrunchie, with two long protruding hairs sticking out from the center of her forehead. In most episodes, She dresses in a white sleeveless shirt, a yellow skirt with a square pattern, yellow socks with a line pattern that are worn all the way up and brown shoes. She also wears three pink flowers, one on her shirt and one on each shoe, that serve as gag squirt-flowers. Her prototype design had a gag flower on her skirt, but none on her shoes. She also didn't have any braces. In Losing Sam, Her swimsuit is a yellow one piece with one of her gag-squirt flowers. In Dinner for breakfast, Nightmare on Chestnut Street, I'm telling, The monster trash, The two who cried ouch, and Bang zoom to the moon, Her pajamas is just a yellow nightgown or in the same episodes, a yellow bathrobe. Relationships Her siblings generally She gets along well with all of her siblings. Usually she tells them bad jokes and does annoying pranks, but she doesn't do it to make them angry; instead she does this to cheer them up. However, some of her pranks have seemed mean spirited, such as putting buckets of water above her siblings doors. She's always available to help them with any problem they have. Despite her generally friendly personality, she isn't opposed to getting angry and even violent with the rest of her siblings as seen in "The Sweet Spot". Lincoln She can at times pull nasty pranks on him, but this is likely due to the fact that she is trying to be funny and isn't really aware that what she did can cause him grief, so it appears that she does it without malicious intentions. In "Making the Case", he came to her for advice on making funny viral videos, and she happily gave him the idea to always have the camera on. After he humiliated all his sisters Luan was the only one who had any desire to speak with him. She gave him an advice how to fix his relationship with sisters. When he thought he was going to be expelled from his family in "Ties That Bind", he left her his comic book collection, but she refused them as she didn't want him to leave. Leni She and Luan have a good relationship and they can be seen having fun in some episodes. In "Linc or Swim", Leni doesn't know the rules of the game "Marco Polo", much to Luan's annoyance and/or dismay. Because Leni is afraid of spiders Luan scares her with her plastic spider for fun like in "Along Came a Sister". Luna Because Luan has to share a room with Luna, they look to be on good terms. Sometimes Luna helps her being the "band show" or bringing mood music every time Luan is practicing her stand-up comedy puns. Lily She and Luan have a good relationship. Luan likes making Lily laugh and feel happy. In "Changing the Baby", she tries to implement her interests on Lily because she had nobody that share her likes. Trivia *Luan often wears a pair of Groucho glasses, which seem to double as actual reading glasses. *It is revealed in "Sleuth or Consequences" that Luan records herself sleeping in case she tells a joke in her sleep. *A running gag in the series is that Luan always tells horrible jokes, much to her siblings annoyance. *In "Making the Case", it is revealed that Luan has her own comedy-themed website. It is also revealed that Luan has several tapes of Lincoln's past. She also explains that it is wrong to upload video footage of others without their permission. **In that same episode, she says the biggest rule when making a video is to always keep your camera running. *Luan was named after one of Chris Savino's five sisters. *In the episode, "Undie Pressure", when she does a joke to a delivery man, there is no drumroll. This is the only joke Luan has ever said without a drumroll preceding it. *In Japan, Luan's name is "リリアン'" (''Ririan), which roughly translates to "Lillian". *Out of all her siblings, Luan is closest to Lynn, Luna, Lincoln, and Leni. *Luan's ideal superpower is to turn invisible so she can deliver literal punchlines. *Her Polish name is Hilaria, with the nickname "Hila". **This name is derived from the word "hilarious". Category:Characters